


Princess in trouble

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Scrapper was usually the sort of 'prude' of the relationship. When Mix finds out that Scrapper is fond for a pet name however, its all downhill from there.
Relationships: Scrapper/Mixmaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Princess in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at 1am. No editing or reading over. Short, sweet, two boys being suggestive. Human form can be found with my buddy @cookienerdzzz on tumblr. Im tired. Get y'all thirst juice.

Mix was terrible. He was rude, loud, brutish. Not to mention, the absolute worst part; terribly handsome.

"No, you're doing it AGAIN…"

Scrapper groaned. Here he was, just trying to do the dishes, and he was thinking about his Mixie. This in itself wasn't unusual, but it was...so different this time. It wasn't cute thoughts of heating up dinner for him when he got home, nor was it soft thoughts of cuddling as they watched a movie together on the sofa. They were...filthy thoughts. And Scrapper hated that he was having them. Don't get him wrong, he had been doing the underpants dance with Mix for ages now, and they were both VERY attracted to each other, but this was awful. Why?  
Because Scrapper just realized a thing called 'kinks' exist. And now here Scrapper was, suffering because of it. It started innocently enough; Mix kissing at just the right spot on his chest, when he said it. Words that came to be the end of poor Scrapper.

'Princess'.

Even just picturing it now, imagining it being purred through those lips he knew so well, was forcing Scrapper to take a breather, legs clenched tightly together. Scrapper hadn't known peace since that night, and even when Mix WASN'T home, he was tortured. 

"Okay just...breathe. Breathe."

Scrapper put his hair back up, (should you have your hair up after a shower? No, but Scrapper felt almost suffocated) before his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket, seeing the caller I.D. Mix. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice didn't crack on the other end, before accepting the call.

"Hey, Mixie! How ya doing?"

"Not too bad, just got off my shift. Wanted to call to let you know I'll be home soon, just picked up some drinks. This brand is shit, but it's free, so."

"...Mix, did you steal it?"

"Fuck yeah I stole it-people are crazy if they think imma spend money on somethin' they siphoned from the back of a pick up."

Scrapper couldn't help but chuckle. He was in love with a man who stole stuff just because he could.

"Alright, long as ya didn't get caught. I'll see you when you get here."

"Oh wait, one more thing. You're doin' dishes right now, right?"

"Yeah, I usually do before you get here. Why?"

"That means you're wearin' my apron, eh?~"

Scrapper had plenty of clothes and outfits, but he always had the habit of wearing Mix's things. They were always so roomy, and smelled just like he did, Scrapper couldn't help it. Scrapper scowled.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothin, nothin'. I just really like picturing you wear it. See you in a few, precious."

Scrapper hung up. Mix KNEW what he was doing. He taunted him, acting as if he was going to call him THAT word, then suddenly throwing crap like 'precious' at him. What an awful, awful man. Scrapper ran some cold water over his face, only finding temporary relief in it. At least he wasn't suffering alone for very long, as Mix just walked in through the front door. He out his coat on the coat rack, put the stolen goods on the coffee table, and snuck up behind Scrapper, wrapping his arms around his sides.

"Hey you. Missed ya at work. Hate having these shifts away from you."

Scrapper tried to look disinterested as Mix rested his chin on the other's shoulder. 

"You and I only have two days when we work apart from each other."

"Two days is too much, Scrapper."

Scrapper knew he was in for hell the second Mix pressed his lips against the nape of his neck. His mustache was always scraggly against him, and Scrapper always loved that about him. Suited his big, firm hands that refused to leave his sides.

"Aye, why are you giving me the cold shoulder over here? You know I hate seein' you all mad, p-"

"Mix don't you EVEN."

Scrapper's face had exploded at just thinking about the word he was going to say, when Mix chuckled.

"Come on, don't be so mean to me, Princess~"

And just like that, Scrapper was down for the count. Scrapper's grip on the sink was tight on the sink as Mix kissed at his shoulder again, one hand moving up to Scrapper's long, blonde locks. His rough, callused hand ran itself through his scalp, carefully, slowly, peeling away the hair band, keeping it hooked onto his thumb like a trophy.

"Aw, been thinkin' about that all day, huh Princess?"

The second one always hit differently from the first. Scrapper couldn't do anything as Mix nudged his legs open with his knee. He took a look downstairs, and chuckled.

"Well NOW I feel bad, ya look like you've been sufferin' since I walked out the door this mornin'. Don't worry,"

His words hung in the air as he kept himself pressed behind Scrapper, with one hand slowly stroking and petting and playing with that long, golden mane he loved so much, and the other carefully snaking up his apron (he REALLY liked it when Scrapper went shirtless in his own apron), cupping one of his tits, and slowly kneading and gripping the muscle.

"I'm gonna take good care of my Princess~"

Scrapper was at the others mercy, with only one thing being able to escape from his lips;

"I love you."

"I know you do, Princess. I know you do~"

As Scrapper heard the unclipping of his own belt, he knew he was yet again, completely fucked.


End file.
